


He Loves You

by AlexisDawn



Category: Reba (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: After a talk with Brock's mom, will Reba realize what everyone else has known all along? The episode takes place during the episode "And The Grammy Goes to…".
Relationships: Brock Hart/Reba Hart





	He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.  
> Warnings: Deals with cheating and divorce.  
> Notes: Take place during Season 2, Episode 18, "And The Grammy Goes To".

_Inside the Harts living room, we can see two people talking...obviously looking just a tad bit mad...Let us look in and see what they are fighting about shall we?_

_Scene changes as we take a close up inside the living room…_

"He said it was a mistake leaving you for Barbra Jean," Elizabeth exclaims.

"That is not true Liz and you know that," Reba says a bit shocked at what her ex-mother-in-law said.

You see Reba Hart was originally married to Elizabeth Hart's son Brock. But Brock cheated on Reba with a woman named Barbra Jean and got her pregnant.

"You know that it is true Reba. Who would want someone that looks like her anyway?" Elizabeth asked wondering how this woman could not plainly see that her son was still in love with her.

"He moved on with Barbra Jean and you know that. Why would he still love   
me anyway?" Reba asked doubting her self-confidence. 'He couldn't still love me ..could he?' Reba thought in her mind.

"He loves you now get it through your thick skull" Elizabeth practically yelled.

_Goes to commercial_

Inside the Hearts living room we can see two people talking...but wait who is that lurking in the distance unseen? Why it is none other than Barbra Jean.

"Well, now we know how Brock feels about all this." Barbra Jean said coming out of her hiding spot in the kitchen.

"B.J...that was just..." Reba said trying to explain to Barbra Jean.

"No, I get it Reba...that was your plan all along right?" Barbra Jean asked.

"What? There is no plan?" Reba said defending herself.

"That is just what you want me to think," B.J said as she stormed off

"You see what happened Elizabeth. This is why you should stay out of other people's business." Reba said worrying what the outcome of B.J hearing that little secret.

"Oh, please like you care. You still love Brock and he loves you." Elizabeth said like it was the most common thing to hear.

"Listen you crazy old bat, Brock loves Barba Jean not me." She said standing up pointing her finger at Elizabeth.

"I am not crazy, I am simply telling the truth," Liz exclaimed to Reba.

"We will talk later. You need to go for dinner with Brock now." Reba said trying to get Elizabeth out of her house so she can think.

"Alright, but this is not over Reba," Liz said as she went and opened the door to go to Brock's house.

"It is over Elizabeth, you know it. Brock does not love me anymore." Reba said wanting to get the last words in.

"Yes, he does Reba. But before I leave just remember just think about all the time you and he have spent together. Your love for each other never ended, the flame just kept burning." Liz said walking out the door and closing it as she left.

"Oh boy," Reba says with a huff, plopping down on the couch, tired after what just happened.


End file.
